Patient Care is First
by dbz7000
Summary: Dr. Logan Mitchell can't help but be attracted to his most recent patient. Fortunately, said patient feels the exact same. JAGAN SMUT!


*NEW ONE SHOT! JAGAN AGAIN!*

It was a day like any other for Dr. Logan Mitchell.

He was currently updating charts for several of his patients who were all at home silently hoping for something to do other than paperwork.

Sure, he loved being a doctor.

But being an orthopedic surgeon is a lot more fun than just being a doctor, which is why Logan went into the field.

Who else gets to say they break and heal broken bones for a living?!

But now, he was literally just looking over paperwork while drinking coffee when a patient came in.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Logan heard the man scream in a somewhat groan and gasp as he struggled to get through the automatic door.

"WE NEED A WHEELCHAIR!" Logan said to a nurse as he went to go help the man who struggled to move inside the building.

Logan held the man by supporting his shoulder until a nurse came with a wheelchair for him.

It was obvious the site of the pain was in his lower extremities.

"Thank you." The man said in a painful groan.

"You're welcome. Now what happened to you, Mr..."

"Diamond. My name is James Diamond."

"James. I'm Dr. Logan Mitchell. What happened?"

"I was about to go running earlier, but I slipped on my kitchen floor, and hurt my foot, and now I don't think I can move it."

Logan then wrote down what James told him on a blank chart.

"And what were you doing before you fell?"

"I was about to go open the door to my house, but I forgot my water bottle, so I got one from the fridge, that's when I slipped."

"And when you slipped, you fell forward, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll take you to an exam room to see what exactly we're dealing with." Logan said pushing the wheelchair into an exam room.

"Now I'll be back in a few minutes, but just remain calm. And fill out this paperwork."

When Logan left the exam room, he went straight to the single stall restroom, and after locking it, couldn't help what he did.

He started to fantasize about what he wanted to do with James.

That man was the most attractive patient he ever had, but unfortunately for Logan, doctor-patient relationships are not allowed.

Even if they were, he didn't know if James was gay.

But Logan couldn't focus on his fantasies yet.

After all, he was a doctor, and patients are first priorities.

After getting all the dirty fantasies out of the way, he went to get supplies to help him understand James' injury better.

"Okay James, first I'm gonna see if any of your vitals were affected by your injury."

"What if they were?"

"Let's not worry about that yet. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Okay."

Logan then took James' temperature, pulse, blood pulse, and heartbeat."

"Your vitals look good."

'So do you, Doctor.' James thought to himself.

Even in his navy blue scrubs, it was evident that Logan had abdominal muscle.

"Okay, so now we can focus on your foot. You can take your shoe and sock off."

James did, and Logan then noticed that just like James said, it would not move.

"This shouldn't hurt." Logan said getting a small hammer like instrument.

"Let me know if you feel this." Logan said lightly tapping James' foot with it."

"No. I can't feel that."

"How about this?" Logan asked gently trying to move James toes.

"No."

"Okay, so I'll take you up to Radiology so we can take an x-ray of your foot."

"What happens after that?"

"It'll determine what kind of injury we're dealing with, and help us decide how to treat it."

30 minutes later, they were back in the exam room with Logan looking at the x-rays.

"So I have some good and bad news."

"Umm." James said scared of what would come out of the doctor's mouth.

"What did you wanna hear first?"

"Bad. I think the good will cancel it out. So bad news first." James said quickly, obviously nervous.

'You fractured your three toes between your big toe and pinky toe."

"Oh." James said with a surprised look on his face.

The good news is you won't need surgery."

"So if I don't need surgery, what do we do to help it?" James asked with a smile of relief.

"We use this." Logan said getting something out of a cabinet.

"This is a walking brace. You basically put it on your foot and slowly, but surely, you will get better."

"So that's it? I just wear this all the time?"

"Well you have to take it off when you take a shower, but other than that, yes. And also I want to make an appointment for you to come back in about two weeks to check on it."

"Great. So I can walk with this?"

"Yes, just walk on your heel and it will feel less painful."

"Great thanks Doctor."

"But..."

"Yes?"

"Before I put the brace on your foot, I wanna help get the foot ready by relaxing it."

"You mean like a massage?"

"Yes."

Logan then took James foot in his and and started to rub it slowly just so he had a reason to touch his attractive patient.

The entire time, James wanted to pull the shorter man's head up and kiss him, while Logan secretly wanted to suck on his toes.

"Okay, now we'll put it on."

James then got his foot in the brace and was walking again.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mitchell."

"You're welcome. I will see you in two weeks."

James then walked outside the door and sat down on a bench when Logan came up behind him a few seconds later.

"Everything okay, James?"

"I just...I took the bus here because I was afraid I couldn't drive because of my foot, and basically I'm waiting for the bus."

"I can take you home if you want."

"You don't have to.

"Its the least I can do, and I'm already off."

"Thank you."

When they got to Logan's car, James told Logan the directions to his place.

While driving Logan found out James works as a trainer at a doggie day care due to his love for them.

Fortunately for James, the foot brace would not cause him to miss work.

Unfortunately Logan did not find out about James' sexuality.

But he couldn't just ask.

It would be beyond inappropriate to ask that kind of question.

After a ten minute drive, James made it home.

"Thank you again, Doctor."

"Your welcome."

As soon as James went inside, he fed Fox, his own dog, and went straight to his bedroom, and removed all his clothes except for the brace.

James then layed on his back, and started jacking himself off secretly wishing Logan was there with him.

After losing himself in thoughts of what he wanted to do to Logan, he came all over his torso.

James then scooped the large amount of cum up with his fingers and put it to his mouth.

Unaware to James, Logan was doing the exact same thing.

He knew he shouldn't had brought James home personally, but he really wanted to spend just a little more time with him.

He was scared for his job about what he just did.

James is a patient, and he shouldn't be taking him home, or having these thoughts.

But he couldn't help it.

Logan really hoped that the two weeks went by quick so he could see James again.

If it weren't for Logan's other patients, he would've made James' next appointment sooner, but he would have to wait.

The day of James' next appointment came two weeks later, and both men were ecstatic.

"Hey Dr. Mitchell." James greeted.

"Hi James, come with me so we can see how far along your recovery is."

Once inside the exam room, Logan had James remove the brace to examine the foot.

Logan once again got his small hammer-like instrument and lightly tapped James' foot.

"Hey that tickles!" James said lifting his foot.

"That's good. It means it's healing, but not yet complete."

"You mean I have to come back again?! James asked eagerly.

"Yes."

James then realized how he sounded.

"So when's the next available date-I mean time?" James asked with the same eagerness completely unaware.

"I can either have you come in exactly four days from now or-"

"I'll take it!"

"Okay. I will see you in four days." Logan said smiling.

"Thank you."

'Crap, I think he knows I want him.' James thought while going home.

'The way he reacted...could he want me too?' Logan pondered as he got the exam room ready for the next patient.

After a few minutes of getting the room ready, he waited over twenty minutes for his next patient, he noticed said next patient was a no-show.

After that, he went straight to the restroom from before, locked it and unlike last time, dropped his scrub pants to his ankles, and turned on the sink so no one would hear him.

He pumped himself thinking about James the entire time until he came in his hand.

Unlike the previous times he jacked off thinking James, there was a lot more cum in his hand.

After he licked it up, he decided that even if James is a patient, and patient care is first, he was going to tell James he wanted him.

And by tell him, Logan meant ask him out.

Four days later, James arrived at the hospital eager to see Logan again.

"Dr. Mitchell!" James said.

"James, come on in. Your my last patient tonight." Logan said as he lead James into the exam room.

James had the usual routine down, so he removed the brace even before Logan got his equipment out.

"Okay, now this shouldn't hurt." Logan said tapping the foot.

"I felt it. It doesn't tickle, but it doesn't hurt. Does that mean..."

"Only the x-ray can be sure, so put the brace back on, and let's take what we hope is the last x-ray."

After the x-rays came back to Logan and James in the exam room, Logan held them up near the fluorescent light.

"Well?" James asked.

"It's healed."

"Really?"

"Yup. You are officially healed. Just sign these papers and you will be discharged."

After James signed the forms, put the brace back on(since he didn't bring the show for that one), he almost walked outside, but realized he may never see Logan again unless he made a move.

"Dr. Mitchell, can I ask you something?"

"I'm no longer your doctor, so you can call me Logan now." Logan smiled

"Logan...would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to admit, I've wanted to ask you out for a while too. And I have the next two days off."

"Great. So follow me home and I will make the best seafood linguine you ever had."

"Okay then." Logan said.

About ten minutes later, they were at James' home where James took his former doctors hands as he lead him inside.

"So this is my place. Not too small, but not too big." James said as Logan admired everything he saw.

"Wow, so fancy. Looks like one of those places with more than three bedrooms."

"It has four bedrooms to be exact, and two bathrooms. I wanted to have roommates, but they were allergic to my dog."

"Your dog right there?" Logan asked noticing a small puppy sleeping on the couch.

"Yup, that's Fox."

Just then, said puppy opened its eyes, stretched and walked up to his owner.

"Hey Fox, this is Logan. Keep him company while I cook okay?"

Fox then gave a friendly bark and stood on his hind legs reaching one of his paws to Logan's hands.

James went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner not believing that he actually got his hot doctor to have dinner with him.

After about twenty minutes, James called Logan in the kitchen where he washed his hands before dinner.

"This is really good." Logan commented before taking a sip of the white wine James brought out of the fridge.

"Thanks. So tell me...what made you want to be a doctor?"

"Just the thought a being a saving a person's life fascinated me." Logan smiled.

"Well you definitely did that to me, so thank you again."

"You're welcome."

A few discussion topics later, mainly involving their childhoods, Logan was about to leave, secretly not wanting to.

And James wasn't going to let him.

"Thank you for dinner, I will let you know when I wanna do this again." Logan said.

"Logan, wait."

"Yes?"

James then leaned closer and kissed Logan passionately and was glad that the doctor was returning the kiss.

After they pulled apart for air, Logan said "I wanted to do that since I first saw you at the hospital."

"Well, I wanted to do a lot more than kiss." James said

"By any chance, do you still want to do more than kiss me?"

"So much."

Logan then smiled seductively and asked "So James, when was your last check-up?"

James smiled knowing Logan was trying (and succeeding) into making role-play a part of their sexual encounter.

"I don't know" James said.

"Well now you're overdue with me."

"But Doctor, where will the exam be?" James asked.

"The bedroom."

James then lead Logan to his bedroom and after closing the door, he asked "what now, doctor?"

"Well you have too much clothes for a check-up. You have to get undressed."

"Would you like me to take everything off?"

"Yes. The less clothing you have, the easier the check-up will be."

"Okay then."

Just like that, James slowly got undressed.

Starting with the brace he had to wear for almost a month.

After the brace was removed, he removed his other shoe and sock.

He then slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, and removed it before removing his tank top and removing his pants and boxer briefs in one motion.

"Now what, Doctor?" James asked.

"I'm going to check every part of your body with my tongue. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Logan then licked James' neck and throat and moved his way down his abdomen kissing and licking his nipples, abs, and navel.

James couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

"Doctor, please more."

Logan then skipped James' cock, and started to kiss and lick down his legs, and took one foot in his hand so he could suck on his toes.

After switching to the other one, he turned James around so he had his hands against the door and feet spread.

Logan then took his 'patient's' arm and sucked on his fingers on one arm before licking all the way up to his armpit, and repeating it to the other arm.

Logan couldn't help but get hard at the sound of James' moans so he licked a line down his back and started to knead his ass cheeks for several minutes.

After about fifteen minutes of squeezing his ass, Logan spread the taller man's ass cheeks and licked his hole making sure to get his wet muscle as far as he can.

"YES!" James screamed with pleasure.

Logan kept licking at his tight pink entrance until he moaned "I'm gonna cum"

James was then turned around, and Logan soon put his mouth on James' cock seconds before James' came.

There was so much cum flooding his mouth, that when Logan pulled off, he kissed James with it, and he accepted it, and they both swallowed it.

"I didn't think you were into eating cum, Doctor."

"Oh, well you won't think about this." Logan said as he whispered.

"Since I met you, I masturbate a lot more, and I eat my cum."

James could tell that that wasn't the 'Doctor' speaking that line.

He then imagined how hot it was that Logan did it, too.

"Doctor, since we shared my cum, can we share yours?" James asked.

"Well patient care is important and so is sharing." Logan said before stripping himself of his scrubs leaving himself completely nude.

James was in awe of Logan's body. He was as muscular as he thought he was.

James kissed down Logan's neck, chest, nipples, and abs while his hands kneaded his ass, while Logan moaned.

James got on his knees and sucked the shorter man for several minutes, enjoying his hair being twisted by Logan's fingers.

Logan came with a shout filling James' mouth who shared the cum with a kiss.

"So did my patient enjoy his treat?"

"Yes, but there's something I would like to eat other than our cum."

"And that is?"

"Your ass."

Logan smiled, got on all fours with his ass sticking out.

"It's all yours."

"Good." James then went straight to work with his tongue while Logan moaned.

After a good fifteen minutes, James got up and slammed his cock inside Logan's ass.

Logan moaned while getting pounded as James thrust in and out, and occasionally spanked his ass.

"WHO OWNS YOUR TIGHT ASS DR. MITCHELL?!"

"JAMES DIAMOND OWNS MY ASS!"

"I'm gonna cum again."

"Do it." Logan moaned.

James came inside Logan, quickly pulled out, and replaced his cock with his mouth and accepted the cum and kissed Logan again.

After that, James got up and went straight to the other side of the room where a mini-fridge stood.

"What are you getting?"

"This."

James then removed two mason jars form the fridge.

Logan noticed a white liquid in the jars and asked "James, is that your cum?"

"Yes."

"That's so hot." Logan said accepting one jar before they both cheered to James' recovery and drank cum once again.

When they were done drinking James' semen, James layed down beside Logan and said "Don't think for a second that this evening is over."

"I don't." Logan smiled and surprisingly impaled himself on James' large cock.

"Yeah ride me, Dr. Mitchell. Ride me so we can eat my cum again!"

"Oh god, feels so good!" Logan said as he bounced up and down wanting to be filled with cum once again.

When James came, Logan felt his ass being licked again and kissed James eager for his cum.

For several more hours of the night they took turns fucking each other, riding each other's cocks ,and even jacked off in a bowl so they could feed each other a mixture of their cum with their fingers.

They only stopped two times the entire night, only having to use the restroom.

It was now morning, and both men barely were falling asleep.

Logan fell asleep with his mouth still on James' cock so when they woke up, he could get some more easier.

James had his hands wrapped around Logan's ass while they slept.

When they woke up at noon, James smiled at Logan "Hey."

"Hi."

"So is what happened last night a one time thing?" James asked.

"No. I wanna do that a lot more times, after all, patient care is first." Logan smiled.

"Does this mean I'm your favorite patient?"

"Yes, and I enjoy giving patients like you check-ups." Logan said while rubbing James' balls.

"Looks like I'm due for another one, Doctor." James said.

"I'll always be here to give you one every night."

"Every night?" James said with a smile.

"And every time we're alone. Day, afternoon, night" Logan said once again licking at James' hole.

James moaned in pleasure while tweaking his nipples "Doctor, can I switch it up after you eat my ass?"

Logan's response wasn't verbal. He got his ass above James face and felt his tongue in his hole while he sucked the large cock in front of him.

After James came again, Logan pulled off and collapsed beside James panting.

"On your stomach. Now. Doctor's orders." Logan said.

After James complied with the order, Logan sat on his upper back and said "didn't check the lower part of your body enough."

"Please" James moaned.

Logan then bent slightly forward to pull James' left foot towards him, and started to lick and suck on it.

After twenty minutes of that, he switched to the other foot.

"Your feet taste good, Mr. Diamond."

"I think I know what tastes better than my feet, Doctor."

"Let me see if I can find what you're talking about." Logan smiled and started to rub James' ass again and spread his cheeks revealing the tight pink hole which Logan went straight to eating while James moaned in pleasure the entire time.

"So...it's definitely not a one time thing, right?" Logan asked after getting off James' back.

"Never. You're my Doctor, and like you said: Patients first. But I think I need a shower. Wanna join?" James smiled kissing him again.

Logan could never say no to his favorite patient.

"Of course. But as your doctor. I should let you know, there are some things in your kitchen that be useful for your next check-ups." Logan smiled.

"Like the table after we're done after the shower?"

"Exactly." Logan said as James' practically carried him to the shower.


End file.
